


Il était une fois dans une autre continuité et un autre manoir X

by Eilisande



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, F/F, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff and Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Les étudiants de l'institut Xavier sont en sortie pédagogique (enlèvement avec préméditation et violences aggravées en vocabulaire pédagogique des X-men). Deadpool profite de l'oportunité pour les pister et raconter au coin du feu à leurs camarades la belle et féerique histoire d'amour de Yukio et Negasonic. Reste à voir si Negasonic réussira à le faire taire avant qu'il ne finisse son histoire trop sirupeuse...





	Il était une fois dans une autre continuité et un autre manoir X

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/gifts).



> Prompt de départ : Deadpool raconte l'histoire d'amour des deux ados, à la manière d'un conte de fée, heureusement Negasonic est là pour rétablir la vérité et lui dire d'aller écrire se faire des films ailleurs avec sa bande-son de tocard. Yukio prend des photos et se marre, Colossus est un peu perdu dans la timeline mais heureux (tu peux même faire du slight Wade/Piotr si tu veux, je ne suis absolument pas contre). Bref, de la romance adorable entre Negasonic et Yukio. <3

-Il était une fois, dans une autre continuité, une jeune et belle princesse qui vivait dans un grand et beau manoir enchanté. C'était le plus beau des manoirs du monde, même si un architecte un peu étrange avait tout agencé en forme de X, le manoir, les portes, les fenêtres, les horloges, les tables et même les toilettes. La princesse...

-Deadpool, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda Colossus avec lassitude.

Ici, c'était le sommet du mont Rushmore où les étudiants de l'institut Xavier étaient en sortie et profitaient d'une nuit claire pour observer les étoiles. La sortie en question s'était faite à l'improviste comme les élèves présents avaient en fait été kidnappés par la Confrérie des Mauvais Mutants et libérés quelques heures plus tôt. Ils avaient négocié avec Colossus le droit de passer une nuit blanche sur la tête des présidents américains contre la promesse de ne pas dire à leurs parents qu'ils avaient été enlevés pour la quatrième fois du trimestre. Même l'équipe principale, en mission d'extraction au Tibet, n'avait pas été avertie et Colossus ne comprenait pas comment le mercenaire pouvait être au courant. Celui-ci sourit à travers son masque.

-Je suis les comptes twitter de tes mioches et tout alors, j'ai vu les hashtag #not again et #x-problems sur trois comptes différents. Je vous ai géolocalisé et me voilà. Comme si je pouvais rater une date aussi importante que celle d'aujourd'hui. Elle est historique.

-En quoi ?

-Aujourd'hui est le premier anniversaire de Negasonic et Yukio, expliqua-t-il en envoyant une volée de confettis multicolores en l'air. Salut Yukio !

-Salut Wade !

-Et une chose pareille doit être célébrée en musique !

Il fouilla dans son sac, sortit une petite chaîne et la musique de Together Forever de Rick Ashley se fit entendre à plein volume. Elle ne réussit tout de même pas à étouffer le gémissement d'horreur et de colère de Negasonic, maintenue assise par la main de fer de Yukio.

-Donc, disais-je avant d'être interrompu, la princesse de ce royaume était une belle jeune fille aux cheveux aussi courts que sa langue était acérée. Elle était célèbre pour ses exploits guerriers. Elle avait vaincu le terrible dragon Fran'cis et permis au preux chevalier Wade de Wilson, le plus grand et le mieux membré de tous les chevaliers du royaume, de retrouver son grand amour, la flamboyante Vanessa, reine des putains et de la baiser avec passion.

Colossus émit un bruit de protestation visant à rappeler que certains des auditeurs étaient trop innocents pour ce genre de vocabulaire. Lesdits adolescents étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Deadpool, avides d'en savoir plus. Ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas avoir compris.

-J'oubliais, la princesse avait aussi dressé un ours russe géant, venu de la lointaine Russie et lui avait appris à communiquer à l'aide de grognements, poursuivit-il en ignorant le regard déçu de Colossus. Bref, nul ne doutait de la valeur de la princesse et tous chantaient ses exploits. Son père, le roi Charles le Peu Chevelu, la préférait parmi tous ses cent vingt quatre enfants et songeait à faire d'elle la seule et unique héritière de son royaume. Mais il y avait une épreuve qu'elle n'avait pas encore connu.

-Si tu dis l'amour, le menaça Negasonic, je te frappe si fort que tes couilles se retrouveront dans ton crâne vide.

-Attention, les autres X-babies n'ont pas le même rating que toi, surveille ton vocabulaire. La princesse n'avait jamais connu le grand amour, celui qui met des gazouillis dans le bas ventre.

Colossus eut tout juste le temps de saisir Negasonic à bras le corps pour l'empêcher d'étriper Deadpool. Yukio en profita pour sortir son téléphone et immortaliser la scène.

-Un jour, continua Deadpool en se mettant stratégiquement à l'abri derrière Yukio, le roi Charles le Capillairement Défavorisé convoqua la princesse. « Ma fille, déclara-t-il, je vous envoie en mission diplomatique auprès de la Reine Emma, dans le pays voisin. Elle a cinquante sept fils et trente neuf filles. Avec un peu de chance, vous trouverez bien un ou une de ses enfants assez séduisants pour entamer des relations plus durables entre nos royaumes ».

-C'était un échange scolaire, rectifia Negasonic. Xavier m'a sélectionné avec dix autres élèves et c'est Colossus qui nous encadrait.

-Elle partit donc, sur son cheval blanc, accompagnée de son ours dressé et de dix serviteurs si stupides que leur quotient mental égalait à peine celui de l'ours. D'ailleurs, ils se perdirent l'un après l'autre avant même d'avoir franchi le grand portail du manoir X. La princesse et son ours décidèrent qu'ils iraient plus vite sans eux et galopèrent à travers les plaines du royaume, s'attirant les cris d'admiration de la foule. Tous aimaient la princesse.

Bien malgré elle, Negasonic laissa un léger sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. Yukio s'empressa de le saisir sur son téléphone.

-Il doit y avoir un bois sombre, déclara-t-elle à Wade. Il y a toujours un bois sombre dans les contes.

-En effet, la plaine laissa place aux arbres et bientôt la princesse et l'ours avancèrent au milieu d'arbres sombres qui s'efforçaient de les emprisonner dans leurs troncs. Les genoux de l'ours tremblaient sous l'effet de la terreur et tout autre que la princesse aurait cédé à la panique. Au lieu de ça, elle planta son épée en terre et déclara à la forêt qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun arbre mais était en mission pour le roi son père. « Laissez nous passer en paix, demanda-t-elle, et nul mal ne vous sera fait. Si je peux vous rendre un service sur mon chemin, je le ferais avec plaisir. Mais continuez à nous attaquer et je jure que je détruirais ce bois jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste pas même une brindille. ». Les arbres frémirent et s'écartèrent, laissant la place à une vieille femme aussi tordue que les arbres. « Tu es fort brave pour ta taille, déclara-t-elle, et plus respectueuse que je ne l'aurais cru d'une petite punk. »

-Le gps nous a perdu et on s'est arrêtés au milieu des bois pour demander notre chemin à une vieille qui as tenu une heure à Colossus un discours sur la jeunesse qui fout le camp. Qui t'as raconté ces salades ?

Deadpool fit mine de se coudre les lèvres.

-J'ai mes sources. « Poursuit ta route, continua la sorcière, et nul mal ne t'arrivera. Prend garde cependant ! La Reine Blanche est mauvaise et ses tours sont cruels. Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle et la forêt se portera à ton secours en récompense de ton cœur pur. » La princesse salua le bois et son interprète et reparti au galop sur la route qui venait d'apparaître. Bientôt, ils parvinrent au palais de diamant de la Reine Emma. Celle-ci était vêtue de manière fort légère, s'attendant à séduire les fils du roi Charles au crâne lustré pour les retourner contre leur père. Elle fit la moue en constatant que se dressaient devant elle une jeune fille musclée et un ours et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était intéressé. La princesse préférait les filles de son âge et un sortilège avait fait tomber l'ours amoureux du chevalier Wade de Wilson.

Yukio et Negasonic ricanèrent tandis que les autres élèves échangeaient des regards interloqués. Les yeux de Colossus s'écarquillèrent.

-Ah bon ?

-C'est aussi visible que le décolleté d'Emma Frost. La Reine Blanche, revenons-y, ne se laissa pas abattre. Elle fit mine d’accueillir joyeusement la princesse et lui présenta ses fils. La plupart de ceux-ci avaient l'air de brutes épaisses au service de leur mère et la princesse grimaça rien qu'à l'idée d'être fiancée à l'un d'eux. Les filles n'étaient pas mieux, toutes hautaines et dédaigneuses. Quatre vingt quinze fois, la princesse salua un des enfants de la reine Emma et quatre vingt quinze fois elle se retint de faire la grimace. Puis, derrière ces quatre vingt quinze petits monstres, la princesse distingua la plus jeune des enfants royaux et son cœur jaillit hors de sa poitrine.

Deadpool appuya sur sa petite chaîne et Lady in Red commença à se faire entendre dans les hauts parleurs. Negasonic mima un vomissement tandis que Yukio souriait avec tendresse. Tout le monde fit signe d'ignorer que Colossus se reculait dans l'ombre pour essuyer une larme sur sa joue de métal.

-Tout distinguait l'adorable jeune fille, sa grâce, sa douceur, sa gentillesse et la terrible tristesse de son regard quand elle regarda la princesse avant de détourner le regard en soupirant. On aurait dit un croisement entre un cocker et un arc en ciel. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il y eut comme une décharge électrique dans l'air. La douce et tendre princesse avait vu le feu qui coulait dans les yeux de la princesse guerrière et était immédiatement tombée amoureuse. La princesse guerrière était trop fière pour reconnaître qu'il en était de même pour elle et décida qu'il y avait juste quelque chose d’intrigant dans le regard de cette jeune fille.

Les camarades de Yukio et Negasonic ricanèrent ou soupirèrent en entendant cette description. Le plus discrètement possible et tout en rougissant légèrement, Negasonic glissa sa main dans celle de sa petite amie.

-La princesse guerrière aurait bien voulu passer plus de temps avec cette intrigante demoiselle, mais les autres enfants de la Reine Emma se chargèrent d'accaparer son attention. Le soir même, alors que la princesse guerrière se reposait dans sa chambre, elle entendit qu'on jetait des cailloux sur sa fenêtre. Méfiante, elle saisit son épée et regarda en bas. L'adorable princesse se tenait au pied de sa fenêtre. Curieuse, elle jeta à la fille de son ennemi une corde et la jeune fille grimpa jusqu'à elle avec agilité. Une fois en haut, elle offrit à la princesse un timide mais sincère sourire avant que son regard ne se charge à nouveau de tristesse. « Pardonne-moi de te déranger à cette heure tardive oh princesse, mais je ne pouvais dormir, il fallait que je te prévienne. Un complot a été ourdi contre toi et cette chambre a été piégée pour te capturer. » « Si c'est vrai, c'est ta mère qui as décidé d'agir ainsi. Pourquoi me prévenir ? ». En entendant la méfiance dans la voix de la princesse guerrière, la jeune fille redressa fièrement la tête. « Être sa fille ne me force pas à approuver ses actes. Et puis je te trouve mignonne, alors je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive du mal. Maintenant, agit comme tu l'entends. » La princesse guerrière rougit, mais le mal était fait. Vexée, la douce jeune fille était déjà repartie par là où elle était venue.

La princesse guerrière resta seule à tourner en rond. Elle regrettait presque d'avoir laissé son ours de compagnie dormir à l'étable et de ne pas avoir pris avec elle le preux chevalier de Wilson qui était si intelligent, mais le mal était fait. Elle se mit au lit, tout en gardant son amure et en tenant fermement son épée, décidée à attendre de pied ferme tout ennemi se présentant dans sa chambre. Bien malgré elle, elle finit par s'endormir, non pas parce qu'elle était fatiguée, mais à cause d'un sortilège tissé dans les murs et sur le lit. Elle rêva des jolies lèvres de l'autre princesse.

-Colossus a été assommé et enfermé dès notre arrivée à l'institut Frost et les élèves ont été drogués. J'ai dormi comme une masse et je n'ai certainement pas fait de rêve de ce genre.

-Cette fois-là en tout cas, corrigea joyeusement Yukio.

Cette fois, Negasonic n'osa pas protester.

-Quand la princesse se réveilla, reprit Wade, elle était enchaînée au mur d'un donjon, en chemise de nuit légère.

-Certainement pas. Garde tes fantasmes pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas une question de fantasme, mais de tradition. Même guerrière, une princesse doit apparaître en chemise de nuit trop fine au moins une fois dans un conte. Tous les spécialistes le savent. Bref, la princesse était prisonnière, et se débattit en vain. La Reine Emma entra alors dans la pièce, un fouet à la main. « Te voilà à ma merci princesse, et ce n'est pas ton gros nounours qui pourra te sauver. Il rêve de miel et de vodka et ne se réveillera que si je lui ordonne. Et maintenant, je vais utiliser ma magie pour te forcer toi aussi à m'obéir. Si tu es aussi forte qu'on le dit, tu es l'arme qui me servira à anéantir Charles. ». La princesse lui cracha à la figure. « Charles le Dégarni est mon père, et je ne me dresserai pas contre lui » déclara-t-elle fièrement, ce qui fit éclater de rire la vilaine Reine. « Je suis plus puissante qu'il ne l'a jamais été, tu verras. Quand à la fille qui a tenté de me trahir, elle paiera pour cet affront. ».

La Reine Emma bougea et la princesse guerrière distingua la forme prostrée de la jeune fille derrière elle. La Reine se pencha et la saisit par les cheveux, la forçant à se redresser et se moqua d'elle, lui annonçant que pour sa tentative de trahison, elle passerait le restant de sa vie enfermée. Deux des fils de la Reine Blanche s’avancèrent pour entraîner leur sœur, mais elle leur échappa et courrut vers la princesse guerrière. La jeune fille frôla ses propres lèvres de ses doigts et déposa ainsi un baiser sur le poignet de sa bien aimée, avant qu'on ne l'entraîne au loin.

Ce contact fut électrisant pour la princesse guerrière. Quand la Reine Blanche revint vers elle et commença par magie à manipuler ses pensées, la princesse résista. Il lui semblait que ce léger baiser se diffusait comme un courant électrique dans ses veines, lui donnant une force qu'elle ignorait posséder. Finalement, après des heures de torture, alors qu'elle sentait la Reine Blanche sur le point de réussir, elle darda sa volonté et tout explosa autour d'elle. Le pouvoir de l'amour de la douce jeune fille lui avait permis de trouver en elle ce pouvoir et elle l'utilisa pour tout oblitérer autour d'elle, ses chaînes, le cachot de pierre et le palais de diamant tout autour. Laissant la Reine Blanche ensevelie sous les décombres, la princesse ramassa son armure, son épée, courut aux écuries et réveilla son ours d'une gifle.

Les deux protagonistes de l'histoire protestèrent en même temps, l'un jurant qu'il s'était réveillé de lui même et combattait à ce moment là trois sous fifres d'Emma Frost, l'autre qu'elle n'avait pas tout détruit parce que ce n'était pas conforme au code des X-men et qu'il y avait des étudiants dans le bâtiment. Deadpool les ignora.

-La princesse enfourcha son ours dès qu'il fut réveillé. Par grognements, il lui fit savoir qu'ils devaient rentrer au plus vite au manoir X pour avertir Charles au crâne blanc comme un œuf de la perfidie de la Reine Blanche. La princesse refusa. Elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi pas sans aider à son tour celle qui l'avait sauvé, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle avait été entraînée. Heureusement, elle se souvenait que de l'aide lui avait été promis et que le château de diamants se trouverait au centre d'une gigantesque clairière. « Arbres du Bois Noir, cria-t-elle, vous m'avez promis votre aide ! Conduisez-moi à ma bien-aimée ! »

Aussitôt, les arbres de la forêt créèrent un chemin dans lequel l'ours et la princesse s'engouffrèrent. Ils parvinrent rapidement à une tour sans portes ni fenêtres et la princesse sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant à quel sort funeste la Reine Blanche avait condamné sa fille. Réunissant à nouveau son pouvoir, elle fit exploser le bas de la tour. Celle-ci s'effondra toute entière dans un fracas retentissant, mais la princesse était prête. Quand elle vit la chevelure si particulière de la jeune fille, elle bondit et la saisit dans ses bras pour la reposer en douceur sur le sol. « Je te tiens ma bien-aimée, déclara-t-elle, et je ne te lâcherais plus. »

Negasonic ouvrit la bouche pour protester et expliquer qu'un élève d'Emma Frost avait créé un mini tremblement de terre et qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour sauver les élèves pris au piège et que Yukio n'était pas la seule qu'elle avait sauvé ce jour-là. Yukio l'en empêcha en l'embrassant à pleine bouche tout en envoyant à l'aveugle son téléphone vers Deadpool. Celui-ci s'en saisit et immortalisa le langoureux baiser, puis la tête de Colossus qui se mouchait en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-La suite ?, finit par réclamer Yukio avec un grand sourire. Ils vécurent heureux à tout jamais ?

-Montant toutes d'eux sur l'ours, les princesses rejoignirent le manoir X. Le roi Charles le Déplumé, déçu de la trahison d'Emma alors qu'il espérait un traité de paix, mais ravie pour sa fille, déclara immédiatement qu'il faisait de la princesse sa seule et unique héritière et organisa le mariage du siècle. Le baiser que partagèrent les deux princesses fut le plus grand et beau de tous les baisers jamais partagés sur terre. La magie de ce baiser fut telle qu'elle se répandit tout autour et que l'ours de la princesse guerrière fut entouré de lumière et se changea en un homme, parfaitement nu et bien membré. Il s'enroula dans la traîne d'une des deux mariées pour protéger sa grande et longue dignité et révéla qu'il avait été changé en ours par la Reine Blanche bien des années plus tôt pour avoir refusé de l'épouser. Il se jeta alors au pied du chevalier de Wilson qui était dans l'assemblée et lui révéla à quel point il était soulagé d'être enfin un homme car il rêvait de lui faire des choses qu'il ne convient pas de dire dans un conte. Tout le monde applaudit, même Charles aux petites roulettes. Enfin, la cérémonie fut terminée, les princesses rejoignirent leur chambre et firent des choses qui ne concernaient qu'elles parce que le conteur tient à ses gonades. Et elles vécurent heureuses jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, voyageant pour rétablir l'ordre dans le monde à l'aide de leurs poings et de leur magie et régnant sur le royaume avec force et gentillesse.

Yukio se leva pour sauter sur Deadpool et l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Les mains dans les poches, Negasonic les rejoignit et donna un coup de poing presque indolent dans l'épaule du mercenaire.

-Tu aurais pu faire pire, reconnut-elle avant de s'éloigner.

C'était un compliment en soi. Deadpool le comprit bien et plaça une main sur son cœur avec emphase. Yukio rit doucement, déposa un dernier baiser sur son masque et courut rejoindre sa petite amie qui glissa aussitôt sa main dans la sienne. Leurs têtes se touchèrent et elles montèrent ainsi dans le Blackbird qui allait les ramener au manoir X. Perdues dans leur monde, elle restèrent indifférente à la façon dont Colossus restait en arrière, passant d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air gêné auprès d'un Deadpool goguenard.

 


End file.
